TES CINTA
by Dianzu
Summary: Aku akan memberikanmu tes cinta. Jika kau berhasil, kau boleh menikahiku. Namun jika gagal, tolong jangan katakan pada siapa pun tentang hal ini. [ficlet; petruo]


**TES CINTA**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Oluo Bozado, Petra Ral]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **WARN! OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Disuatu desa terpencil dekat kota Maria, hiduplah seorang gadis manis bernama Petra Ral. Wajahnya cantik, anggun, dan kulit putih mulus terkadang membuat para gadis lainnya kalah saing.

Banyak pria yang terpikat olehnya. Mereka berbondong-bondong datang kerumah Petra untuk mengajak berkencan. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Petra Ral.

Namun anehnya, tak banyak lelaki yang betah kencan dengannya. Bahkan setelah mengencani Petra, mereka terlihat ketakutan. Entah apa yang salah. Padahal Petra adalah gadis manis dan berbudi pekerti luhur. Tak akan menolak ketika sang Ibu menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ketika ditanya mengapa, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab.

Dan pada akhirnya, tak ada yang ingin pergi mengencani anak semata wayang keluarga Ral. Orangtuanya sangat takut jikalau sang anak tak segera menikah dan memiliki pasangan.

Sampai pada suatu ketika, seorang pemuda berwajah—sedikit—boros datang. Ia bernama Oluo Bozado; berbicara pada Ayah Petra jika dirinya ingin pergi mengencani sang gadis. Tentu saja sang Ayah sangat senang dan memperkenalkan anak semata wayangnya pada Oluo.

Oluo terpana sampai lidah tergigit. Petra begitu manis dan pemalu. Selalu merona ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. "Nak, ini anak kami. Namanya Petra Ral. Dan Petra, ini Oluo. Dia bilang ingin pergi mengencanimu."

Petra hanya menunduk malu. Ditatapnya diam-diam wajah Oluo. Berdebar, ada gejolak aneh di dalam dada. Seperti gelombang naik turun. "B-baiklah. Aku mau."

Tuan dan Nyonya Ral tentu saja senang. Mereka sedikit bercengkrama dengan Oluo di ruang keluarga, lalu mengajak Petra untuk pergi kencan. Namun ketika diujung pintu, Petra menahan pergelangan Oluo. Menatap dengan manis lalu berbisik, "Jangan sekarang. Lebih baik kau datang lagi nanti malam. Namun jangan kau ketuk pintu rumah. Ketuk saja jendela kamarku sebanyak tiga kali."

Awalnya Oluo terkejut, namun ia tetap menyetujui ucapan sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba. Oluo datang dan mengetuk jendela kamar Petra tiga kali. Sang gadis membuka jendela—melompat dari dalam lalu mendarat mulus diatas tanah liat. Setelah jendela tertutup, ia segera berjalan kedepan.

Melewati jalan sepi desa, Petra menatap rembulan malam dengan suara serigala mengaum. Sedikit berlari—membuat Oluo harus mengejar di belakang. "Petra, tunggu Aku!"

Namun gadis manis itu tetap berjalan cepat. Seakan menikmati setiap langkah dan udara yang sedikit dingin. Mereka melewati hutan gelap. Oluo sedikit kebingungan—untuk apa mereka berjalan sampai ke hutan malam-malam begini?

Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai tempat tujuan. Di depan makam tua. Banyak lumut dan burung hantu. Bergelantung kelelawar sana sini. Petra berbalik untuk menatap Oluo, "Aku akan memberikanmu tes cinta. Jika kau berhasil, kau boleh menikahiku. Namun jika gagal, tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini."

Oluo hanya mengangguk. Lalu mengikuti langkah Petra yang sudah masuk duluan kedalam area makam.

Suasana mencekam mulai hadir. Hening tak bersua; hanya ada derap langkah kaki mereka berdua. Oluo menatap Petra yang membungkuk—mengambil cangkul berkarat lalu mulai menggali makam yang masih terlihat baru.

Bingung. Itu yang ada dalam benak pikiran Oluo. Untuk apa Petra menggali makam?

Namun gadis berambut karamel tetap menggali. Sampai peti mati terlihat jelas. Ia segera membuka paksa peti itu. Membuka kain putih, lalu menampakkan tubuh mayat yang masih utuh.

"Ini adalah tes cintanya. Jika kau mencintaiku, lalukanlah apapun yang Aku lakukan. Makanlah apapun yang Aku makan."

Tangan mayat ditarik paksa. Mematahkan lalu melahapnya perlahan. Oluo terkejut bukan main. Sosok manis Petra Ral adalah pemakan mayat!

"Ini, makanlah." Petra mematahkan lengan mayat yang satu lagi. Melemparkannya pada Oluo yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Tangan itu mendarat tepat dibawah kaki. Oluo masih melotot, tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengambil lengan itu lalu memakannya.

Petra terkejut. Oluo benar-benar memakan mayat!

Awalnya Oluo menggigit seperti biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan ada yang aneh. Tunggu, tangan ini rasanya seperti _marshmellow_. Permen kapas dengan baluran stroberi di dalamnya. Tentu saja Petra tertawa renyah, "Haha, selamat. Kau sudah lulus tes cinta."

Oluo masih terdiam.

"Jujur, Aku sudah menipu banyak orang. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang pemberani. Namun, ketika Aku menyuruh mereka memakan permen mayat itu, mereka lari ketakutan. Dan kini hanya kau yang pemberani, Oluo. Aku siap dinikahi olehmu." Petra berucap sembari tersenyum malu.

Namun ekspresi Oluo masih datar. Ia terlihat marah, "Ku kira kau sama saja sepertiku!"

Lelaki dengan wajah tua berjalan. Mengambil cangkul yang tadi dipakai Petra. Ia menggali makam yang lain. Lalu memakan tubuh mayat yang masih segar.

"Nah, Petra Ral. Maukah kau melakukan tes cinta ini untukku?"

Dan detik itu pula, Petra lari terbirit-birit di bawah bulan purnama.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:**

 **Fanfiksi ini saya remake dari cerita Urban Legend yang saya baca. Jika ada yang merasa kisah ini tidak asing, ini adalah hasil remake.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
